


By the Stars

by hatakzs



Series: Obitober 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Just because., M/M, Obitober 2020, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakzs/pseuds/hatakzs
Summary: Day 3 - CosmicKakashi knew something wasn't right when he woke up without Obito in the room. He didn't expect for both of them to spill their own secrets, though.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951600
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	By the Stars

Kakashi wasn’t sure what dragged him awake, but he was wide awake now. Taking a second to stare at the ceiling, he quickly noticed that the other presence that should’ve been here wasn’t here. After the war had ended - Obito had moved in with him. Neither of them were thrilled when they first heard the news, considering how easy it was for them to get on the other’s nerves. Almost three months had passed by now, it was a lot easier than he originally thought.

He sat up and wept his gaze over the dimly lit room, his eyes squinting in an attempt to make out what had woken him. Nothing moved or made a sound other than the snowfall outside. Obito was nowhere to be seen, whatsoever. 

He tiptoed across the room, wincing every time a floorboard squeaked under his foot or he bumped into something. Since the apartment was small, it took him two minutes to confirm that Obito was not inside at all. Great. Well, this would be a great time to go back to sleep. It's not like he would ever know that anyone had realized he'd left, so Kakashi could act oblivious the day like nothing had happened. After all, he had no intention of going outside at night in this weather.

Or not.

Slipping outside, he closed the door quietly behind him and grimaced as a gust of icy wind swept past him. And he'd thought it was cold earlier. Ha. If he didn’t find Obito in the next two minutes, he would be going back to bed.

Kakashi pulled the shirt that around himself more tightly and winced. He should’ve at least taken a jacket. He was close to giving up and call it a night and leave it there when he almost tripped over Obito’s hand. Hissing in surprise, he quickly jerked his foot back, just stopping half an inch to the side of his hand.

“What are you doing?” Kakashi said, scowling down at Obito who was looking up at him with a confused expression. “You’re going to get sick and die. I’d be laughing at your funeral because you’re stupid enough to let yourself die of hypothermia.”

“Hypothermia?” Obito snorted, though he made no move to get up. 

“It would be pathetic for someone so strong to die of hypothermia, you know.” Kakashi nudged him with hit foot. “You can stare at nothing inside, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

"Yes." Obito sighed, keeping his eyes resolutely still. "If I was staring at nothing then that would be true."

Kakashi frowned and looked at the sky again. “The stars?”

“Yeah.”

"Never took you for a stargazer." He nudged at Obito with his foot again, but his friend just pushed it away irritably. "You can look at stars some other time, let’s go back in.”

“Go back before you freeze your last brain cells,” Obito said with an amused voice. “I’ll follow you back in when I feel like it.”

Kakashi hesitated, thinking about the best course of action. He sighed and moved next to Obito’s side so he could settle down next to his friend. Wincing when his body met the icy snow, he decided that tomorrow, he would kill Obito for this. Kakashi could already tell that this was going to take more than a couple minutes.

Obito looked at him for a few seconds, then sighed. “I didn’t need company.”

“You could use some, though, can you?” Kakashi said, trying to ignore the cold around him. “Why are you looking at stars now?”

Obito turned his head to the side to study Kakashi silently, either he thought this was a fight he couldn't win or he needed the company more than he let on, because he just looked back up at the sky again with a faint frown.

“After I turned fifteen, I didn’t have that many things to rely on. Everything became a blur really quickly.” He said after a few seconds of hesitation. “At nights, I used to look at the stars a lot. They reminded me of..” 

He trailed off, the words fading to nothing in the deafening silence of the night. Kakashi momentarily had the feeling that he was going to stop there. “You, I guess. I was still upset about what happened with Rin at the time - but still, knowing that you were still alive gave me a strange sense of comfort. The stars reminds me of that.”

Kakashi didn’t exactly know what to make of that. It did give him an explanation on why Obito was out here - considering he almost died after his last mission. Maybe it wasn’t that surprising that it had been a habit of Obito’s for awhile. Kakashi wasn’t sure if his presence here made everything better or worse. 

“I haven’t been back like this in a long time,” Obito said quietly. “The memories that I’ve made in Konoha aren’t the brightest, I’d say. Though, it’s not the same if I look at the stars somewhere else outside of the village.”

He stayed quiet for a moment before chuckling. “That’s amusing.” Kakashi said with a tired laugh.

“What is?” Obito asked him.

“I mean,” Kakashi muttered mutinously. “After sensei died, I didn’t have anything to rely on. Really, I kept pushing people away in fear that they were going to die like everyone else. It was lonely, most of the time, so I ended up giving the people I loved a constellation.” 

Obito eyed him curiously. He was a little surprised that Kakashi even opened him to him about this at all, perhaps that was what made it more meaningful.

“Do I have one too?” 

“Of course.” Kakashi said, snickering.

“What constellation am I? It’s something cool, is it?” 

Kakashi’s finger moved up to the sky, pointing at one particular group of stars. “That one.”

“What constellation is that?” The other asked when his friend made no move to continue or elaborate. “I never said I was good at constellations - I only liked looking at the stars.”

“Gemini,” Kakashi reluctantly said, scratching the back of his head. “The twins.”

“What?” 

Kakashi groaned into his hands, “It’s stupid.”

“We’re both stupid,” Obito replied with a cheerful voice. “Might as well just tell me now. I’m not going to stop bothering you until I find out.”

“Look,” Kakashi said defensively. “I was just a kid. Kids aren’t the smartest.”

“And?”

A sigh of defeat escaped Kakashi. “It took me awhile to warm up to you. You know about my father, and I started seeing you as family. I guess you were like a family member. It’s silly.”

“I wouldn’t call it silly.” Obito titled his head before smiling. “Just cute.”

Kakashi scowled at him. “I’m not  _ cute _ , shut up.” 

“It is cute. How you consider me that close to be called family yet you’re too afraid just to even hold my hand in public.” Obito chuckled.

“Fuck you.”

“Is that a way to talk to your family?” Obito pouted a little before standing up again. “We should go in. Before we both die of hypothermia.”

“You’ve had enough of stars?” Kakashi asked cautiously, following behind him.

“Not really,” Obito said. “Just wanted to spend more time with you before you die because of your reckless actions again.”

Kakashi smiled a little. “Well, if that’s what you want.” 

They both slipped back inside the apartment quietly. Kakashi felt a sense of relief when he felt the heat surround him instead of the cold. Kakashi yelped when he suddenly felt Obito’s hand wrap around his wrist, pulling him towards their shared bedroom. Kakashi quickly slithered a blanket, snuggling into it as much as he could. 

“Move.” 

He turned his head back to see Obito’s figure laying down on his bed. Out of instincts, he was about to complain before he felt the other’s arm wrap around him. It was lucky that his face was turned the other way, or else Obito would’ve teased him about the heat rushing up his cheeks. Relaxing around the other’s figure, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are very appreciated : D


End file.
